REVIEW
by Arrylinda
Summary: Ceci est un OS ... Plus ou moins ... Car il s'agit d'une review que j'ai laissé sur Bad Guy, et que PBG a nommé collector ... Vous y retrouverez des gens, d'autres gens, des transformation bizarres et ... du NCIS ! *OS/Review dédiée à la magnifique PBG*


**Donc comme je le disait, ceci est la review inchangée que j'ai publiée pour le chapitre 16 de Bad Guy, par la grandissime PinkBlueGreen ! Evidemment, sur la page "reviews", j'ai du la poster en deux parties ... Elle passait pas ...**

**J'ai la grippe, il était trois heures du matin (enfin à la fin), je venais de regarder Le Coupable Idéal (03x09) et j'avais envie de tuer Jumbo de mes propres mains, et ceci est un record puisque que c'est la première fois que j'écris une review qui fait sept pages Word !**

**Donc voilà, j'ai farpaitement conscience que ce "faux OS" n'a pas grand intérêt, mais qui sait ... Peut-être un jour quelqu'un me considérera comme "normale" ... Quoique ... Etant membre du forum ... F'in bref, vous avez compris !**

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH !

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE FIN AIPMISANTE AU PLUS HAUT POIIIIIINT ?! *cherche de l'air* MAIS...MAIS...MAIS JE VEUX LA SUIIIIIIIIIITEEEEEUUUUH MOI ! Sinon je fais pression ! Niarkhahahahaha ! *fais un magnifique sourire biiiiien démoniaque à l'auteur à trois couleurs qui ne va pas tarder à finir en une jolie flaque tricolore de peinture sur le sol* *claque du doigt pour faire venir son Jumbo personnel qu'elle s'amuse biiien à torturer pour passer ses nerfs quand elle attend un chapitre*

"JUMBO ! Tu me prépare la table ! Et fais bouillir de l'acide ! MAINTENANT !"

Le pauvre Jumbo, terrifié, se met à courir afin d'exécuter au plus vite la tâche qui lui a été accordée.

*J., revenant vers Arrylinda et s'inclinant jusqu'à toucher terre*

"Voilà Madame, tout est prêt. Puis-je faire autre chose pour servir sa magnificence ?"

"Huuum ... Va aiguiser ma hache à double tranchants ! Et ne l'abîme pas, surtout !"

*Jumbo, toujours incliné, reculant à petits pas furtifs*

"Oui Madame, bien Madame ! C'est trop d'honneurs que me fait sa majesté ..."

"CESSE DE M'APPELER MADAME, JUMBO ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?!"

*J., s'arrêtant net*

"Oui Votre Honneur 'Ryl, merci Votre Honneur 'Ryl"

"Bien, prends congé, à présent ! Et quand tu auras fini avec ma hache, n'oublies pas de te flageller !"

"Merci Votre Honneur, merci !"

*il prend congé et va effectuer les taches qui lui sont gracieusement accordées*

*'Ryl, se tournant vers sa future victime, et se frottant les mains d'impatience, un rictus sadique fiché sur le visage*

"Alors ce chapitre, on est décidée à l'écrire j'espère, hein ?"

*PBG paniquant, cherchant une issue des yeux*

"No...oui ! Oui bien sûr ! Mais...euh..."

*et tentant d'essuyer -en vain- la sueur qui dégouline de son front, pour cacher son angoisse*

*'Ryl, se délectant de la peur qu'elle sent presque palpable chez sa victime*

"Oui ?"

"Si...euh..."

*PBG, cherchant une excuse favorable à sa survie -du moins à sa mort moins immédiate-*

"Et si vous...euh..."

*puis dans un éclair de génie*

"Si vous répondiez plutôt à quelques questions ?"

*PBG, soufflant un bon coup de soulagement, la tension s'évacuant en quelques secondes*

*'Ryl, tirant une chaise vers elle et s'asseyant (dessus, ça me semble évident) les bras croisés sur son dossier (à la manière Giiibs !), face à l'auteure*

"Huuum... Je vous écoute !"

*PBG, cherchant sa feuille d'interview*

"Alors alors... Voyons voir..."

*retrouvant son passage*

"J'y suis ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de Gibbs qui organise la "chasse à l'homme" ?"

*'Ryl, prenant quelques secondes de réflexion*

"Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise chose. Sincèrement."

*PBG, lachant sa feuille et regardant sa tortionnaire, estomaquée*

"Co...Comment ça une "mauvaise chose" ?"

"Mais voyons, c'est évident, non ? Non ?"

*soupire de lassitude devant la stupidité et la naïveté des êtres humains*

"Eh bien pourtant ça l'est ! Si Gibbs organise une chasse à l'Homme, alors il doit se chasser lui même ! Et alors il n'y aura plus personne pour mettre des slaps à quiconque ! Il faut être logique, de temps en temps ! ..."

*PBG, s'auto-slappant mentalement de désolation*

"Une chasse au Tony !"

"LE Tony ?"

"Euuh... oui, pourquoi ?"

"J'ai un alibi, j'ai la grippe et de la fièvre ! Et il est 1h30 du matin passées !"

*PBG, apportant un doliprane à 'Ryl*

"Et ma réponse ?"

"Huum ? La question ?"

"..."

"... ?"

*PBG, bas :* "On va passer à la suivante, histoire d'éviter une effusion de joie pour cause de 'TBC-TIBBS-AIPMMMM !' et de 'Chasse au Tony, chasse au Tony, CHASSE AU TONY !' ..."

*haut :* "Nous disions donc ... Ah oui ! Qu'avez-vous pensé, oh suprême beauté, des réactions des agents en voyant l'appartement vide ? Vous comprenez leur frustration à ne pas trouver Tony ?"

*'Ryl, toute ragaillardie pas le doliprane (parce que oui, le doliprane c'est mieux parce que l'Aspirine, y a celle du Rhône en comprimé, l'ASPEGIC en poudre, et que selon le pH de l'estomac eh ben ça passe moins bien dans les graisseeeeeeuuuuh ! Alors voilàààà ! Naaaaa ! *'Ryl, fière de son effet, décide alors d'organiser une battue avec l'aide des villageois afin de retrouver la vilaine sorcière qui terrorise les habitants depuis quelques semaines déjà. Ils s'arment donc de leurs fourches, faux, torches et charrues, et partent dans les sous-boooooiiiiiiis chercher la vilaine-cornue-pas belle-pleine de verrues-créature, au son de la merveilleuse voix de leur meneuse, lançant son terrifiant cri d'assaut 'SUS A LA PROF DE PHYSIQUE !'*) relit un instant la question et déclare :*

"Prout !"

*s'en suit le regard blasé de l'auteure*

"MAENDER ALKOOR !"

"...de quoi ?"

"Maender-Alkoor... Tout commença à Maender Alkoor !"

"Ah oui… d'accord… mais encore ?"

"C'est une ville commerciale située sur une île…"

"Ah bon…? Une île ?"

"Oui… enfin… une île qui est au beau milieu d'un lac..."

"Un lac ?"

"OUI… un lac... qui est au fond d'un immense volcan et donc…"

"un volcan ?"

"un volcan OUIII !… situé au cœur des Montagnes Noires..."

"des montagnes noires ?!"

"MAIS OUI BON SANG ! Les montagnes qui forment la frontière naturelle entre les Terres Chaotiiiiques et l'Empiiiiiiiire… Gasp...! Je me suis un petit peu éloigné du sujet là…"

"Euh…c'est pas clair ton truc... Où est-ce-qu'on en est…?"

"Gnnn… On en est qu'on en est à Maender-Alkoor !"

"Vi vi... D'accord... mais encore ?"

"Hmmmm... C'est dans la taverne du voyageur…"

"Vachement original ton nom de taverne ..."

"Pourrais-tu LA FERMER, engeance dégingandée ?!"

"Ah... pardon... désolé…"

"C'est donc dans la taverne du voyageur, disais-je… que Wrandrall cherchait désespérément des compagnons de route pour sa quête…"

"On a pas légèrement dévié du sujet, là ?"

"Tout dépend de qu'est-ce qu'était le sujet d'origine !"

"Mais... MAIS MA QUESTION !"

"Qui était ?"

"Grrr ... Qu'avez-vous pensé des réactions des agents en voyant l'appartement vide ? Vous comprenez leur frustration à ne pas trouver Tony ?"

"Farpaites. Oui. Cela répond-t-il à ta question ?"

*PBG, grommelant*

"On va dire que ça va ..."

"Evidemment que ça va ! Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ? Ce serait une façon honteuse de me dire que..."

"ON PASSE A LA QUESTION SUIVANTE !"

"Mais... Mais quelle impolitesse ! Jeune fille, vous devriez apprendre à..."

*PBG, interrompant 'Ryl qui s'est mystérieusement réincarnée en la mère de Ducky*

"Vous avez aimé voir la façon de penser de Gibbs quand il observe l'appart' de McGee ?"

"Alors déjà, on dit 'Avez-vous aimé', quand on est bien éduquée ! Vos parents devraient avoir honte de vous, jeune fille ! Déjà déjantée à cette âge ... Mais où va le monde ! ET JE VOUS PRIERAI DE BIEN VOULOIR ME REDESCENDRE DE CETTE ÉTAGÈRE, PETITE INSOLENTE ! JE VOUS FERAI VOIR DE QUEL... CRROOooooa?"

*s'interrompt soudain 'Ryl au milieu de sa tirade, inexplicablement transformée en... Rainette la reinette ?*

*PBG, sortant d'un air triomphal son carnet de traduction grenouille/morse/humain*

"Nous disions ?"

"Croooooa !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai ! La question ! Eh bien, votre réponse, chère Madame ?"

"Croooooaaaaa !"

*PBG, prenant son mal en patience*

"Non, je ne vous demande pas de me ramener une princesse, voyons ! La réponse à ma question !"

"Crrrroa ..."

"Comment ça je n'ai pas posé ma question ? ..."

*PBG, jetant un œil à sa feuille d'interview*

"Effectivement, au temps pour moi ! A moins que ce ne soit autant pour moi ... To be or not to be, that is the question ! E=MC2 ! Si on met en relation la théorie des jeux avec la dynamique de..."

"Croa !"

"Je me perds ? Excusez-en-moi ! Je disais donc ... Vous avez aimé voir la façon de penser de Gibbs quand il observe l'appart' de McGee ?"

"Croooooa !"

"Corriger mon langage ? J'ai une étrange impression de déjà vu ..."

"Regardant une nouvelle fois sa feuille*

"RHAAA ! SUCCUBE ! TU M'AS BIEN EUE ! JE T'AVAIS DÉJÀ POSE LA QUESTION ! JUDATE ! JUDASSE ! ÉDITRICE !"

*sur-ce, 'Ryl se change en une magnifique -ais-je vraiment dit MAGNIFIQUE ?- empousa : ses cheveux rouges voletant autours d'elle dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives, son corps couvert d'écailles englouti pas les flammes, ses jambes; l'une en laiton et la seconde d'âne, bien campées sur le sol, elle ricanna sournoisement*

"Comme ça jeune humaine, tu oses me défier ? Moi, qui ai pouvoir sur toute ton espèce ? Qui puis détruire Bethesda d'un simple mouvement de poign..."

*mais ne put finir sa phrase, plaquée au sol par PBG, furieuse qu'on menace son hôpital adoré. S'en suivit une terrible bataille qui ravagea le labo (Bah oui, nous étions dans le labo depuis le début, c'était pas évident? Rhalala, faut tout leur apprendre à ces jeunes ...), laissant miraculeusement intacts le spectrogramme de masse et Bert, qui ne se priva pas pour lâcher un 'PROUT' tonitruant lorsque les festivités (non-décrites pas le narrateur qui est en fait 'Ryl, MAIS dans un univers parallèle, parce que mine de rien, il est déjà 2h30 du mat' et qu'elle s'est déjà endormie 2 fois sur son clavier, et que c'est pas sérieux parce qu'elle a déjà la grippe et que c'est pas comme ça qu'elle va se soigner, et qu'elle sait pas si il y a un nombre limité de caractères pour une review ...) se terminèrent, laissant les deux combattantes épuisées sur le sol, l'une allongée sur le clavier d'un ordinateur, l'autre transformée en un poisson-rouge-Kate dans l'aquarium du frigo*

*PBG, reprenant difficilement son souffle*

"Alors, ma réponse?"

"Bloup !"

*PBG, soupirant de bonheur*

"Ahhh... J'adore entendre que Gibbs est super classe et professionnel à la fois... Quel délice... !"

"Bliib ?"

"D'accord, d'accord, je pose la suivante ..."

"Blup !"

"Oui je sais, j'ai perdu ma feuille d'interview, mais j'ai une mémoire, quand même !"

"Blooop ..."

"Eh ! Mais c'est méchant ! ... F'in bon, retournons à nos moutons ... Prêts pour la seconde confrontation Tibbs ? Vous l'imaginez comment ?"

"Splatsh !"

"Parfait ! T'aurais pu développer un peu plus, mais bon, c'est déjà ça de savoir que tu penses qu'il va y avoir du grabuge !"

"Blop !"

"C'est exactement ce que je disais ! Si t'écoutais un peu, au lieu de tourner en rond..."

"..."

"Ah oui c'est vrai, tu peux faire que ça ! Niarkhahahahaha ! Alors donc, à votre avis, Tony va réussir à trouver une solution ou il va enfin visiter les locaux du NCIS ?"

"Bluuuub blob blip blurb"

"L'un puis l'autre ... Intéressant ..."

"Slutch"

"Mais oui, je sais que tu sais, puisque c'est toi qui l'a dit ! Rho là là ... t'as vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge, toi ! Question suivante : Passage ou moment préféré ?"

" 'Aujourd'hui, il était la cible, l'agent avait la main.

Et sa seule solution pour s'échapper était de passer la séparation qui le séparait du vide. S'il voulait continuer la partie, ne lui restait plus qu'à sauter… Et à trouver un moyen rapide de survivre à une chute de cinq étages.' "

"Tiens ! Tu peux parler toi maintenant ! "

"..."

"Suuuper ... Je te laisse régler tout ça avec Abby, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit 'Ryl !"

*la scène se clôt sur 'Ryl-poisson-rouge-Kate, faisant rageusement le tour de son aquarium*

...

...

...

FIN !

...

Ah oui ! Pour les références, il y avait du forum et du NCIS bien entendu, du Reflets d'Acide, de L'Amour dure trois ans, de la Mythologie grecque, un pitit peu de Harry Potter TRES sous-entendu, du Nash et du Einstein, du Shakespeare, du Moyen-Age, du cours de physique, du Pretty Little Liars parce que j'aime pas ça, du un gens de ma classe pour le « Succube », de La Sorcière du Placard à Balais, du Toi et surtout du Moi ! Et de mon Record de Review !

-A-


End file.
